<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>25 (Holi)Days of Wayhaven by realityIllusionist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821887">25 (Holi)Days of Wayhaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityIllusionist/pseuds/realityIllusionist'>realityIllusionist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>21 (holi)days of wayhaven, 21HWH, Additional Tags to Be Added, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Mornings, M/M, Multi, Multiple One-Shots, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wayhaven monthly, everyone loves the detective, gratuitous overuse of parentheses, male detective, monthly prompts, poly unit Bravo, theyre soft yall, trans detective - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityIllusionist/pseuds/realityIllusionist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots based off of wayhavenmonthly’s December prompts, featuring Unit Bravo and their resident homosexual disaster of a detective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Adam du Mortain, Detective/Felix Hauville, Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Felix Hauville, Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Male Detective/Unit Bravo, poly unit bravo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As vampires, the members of Unit Bravo didn’t need much sleep. A few hours a day was enough to suffice, so mornings tended to start very early for them, at about two or three. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was, until Xing joined them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, X was a cuddler. It was easiest for him to fall asleep in someone’s arms, or with someone in his. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unit Bravo was more than happy to comply, taking turns sleeping with their detective. On rare occasions, all of them would sleep together in Nate’s bed— which was large and lavish enough for them all to fit in together comfortably. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today was one such occasion. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X woke up softly in-between Mason and Nate, inhaling their comforting scents as he buried himself a little further into Mason’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning, handsome. I see you’re finally awake.” Mason commented, giving X’s hip a comforting squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not my fault you vampires wake up at unholy hours of the morning. Some of us need sleep, you know.” X responded, trailing off slightly as he began to descend back into sleep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“X, dearest?” Nate asked softly, running a hand through X’s hair. “It’s six in the morning. If you get up now, we should have time to stop by Haley’s Bakery before we head to the station.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X perked up at the mention of coffee, groggily sitting up and rubbing at his eyes with a soft yawn. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, alright. Please tell me that Felix isn’t still hogging the bathroom this morning?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I would never!” Felix fake gasped, sitting up on the bed fast enough that X jumped at the motion, before softly growling at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I don’t wake up looking as hot as I normally am. But I guess you all know that, since you just woke up with me.” He chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always look breathtaking, X. You make my heart skip a beat every time you smile at me, or even so much as look my way.” Nate smiled at him, the smile only growing wider as a soft flush crept up X’s neck and onto his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s true.” Mason commented, a playful smirk on his lips. “His heartbeat gets so loud it’s near-deafening.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You say that as if yours doesn’t do the exact same thing.” Adam commented, surprising the other four men as the ghost of a playful look crossed his face for just a moment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I know he really gets my heart racing when—“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, it’s so early in the morning. Can we at least wait until later?” Nate sighed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Mason grinned, though no part of it could be described as ‘innocent.’ “That’s one way to wake him up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have to be at work in an hour, sunshine, and you know that’s not enough time.” X smiled back, getting up and making his way to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he had gotten dressed and brushed his teeth, he returned to find them all staring at him, varying levels of anticipation on their faces. He chuckled, giving each of them their customary good morning kiss before grabbing his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were able to make it to Haley’s to grab X coffee and a pastry (as well as some tea for Nate) in time to arrive at work on time, the five men working in perfect harmony as their morning began in earnest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though X’s mornings started several hours later than the rest of Unit Bravo, they never truly started their mornings without him. They would always wait for him to wake up, holding him and feeling his heart beating against their skin— his breath rising and falling as he slowly woke up and stared at them like they were his entire world. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mornings used to be an insignificant and hectic part of Unit Bravo’s routine, the vampires only operating on their schedule for the human’s convenience. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But after X joined them, they all found themselves enjoying the mornings more, finding happiness in the routine and the love that he brought to all of them, and to those first few hours of the day. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xing taught them how to love a variety of things, and mornings were one of them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 3: Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being a detective could take a lot out of a person. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cases didn’t always go as planned, from Xing’s opening case being a grisly double-murder to the ever-ongoing slew of supernatural incidents he found himself attached to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was a diligent worker, but he could only burn the candle at both ends for so long before the flames flickered and died out. He knew this, and yet he continued to work through it, his emotional walls growing thinner as the days on the case grew longer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In his mind, it made perfect sense— save the breakdown for after the work, so that way he could be as productive as possible. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unit Bravo didn’t see it that way, though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they arrived at the warehouse, done with work for the day, they could feel how worn out he was; how close he was to breaking. They could smell it on him, the normal cinnamon and patchouli scent blanketed with sorrow. It was so intense that they nearly felt they could drown in it with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no way they were going to let him stay like that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Xing...” Nate started, looking at him with a sympathetic look in his eyes, opening his arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was all it took— X practically flung himself into his arms, burying his face into Nate’s chest with a shaky sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he sighed, the rest of UB also seemed to sigh in relief, knowing that at least now he was confronting some of his emotions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix came up behind X, wrapping his arms around him so that he was sandwiched in-between the two men. “You know you’re allowed to take breaks, right babe? We don’t want you to overwork yourself, even if you are the reason most of the actual work gets done around here!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adam shot Felix a sideways glance, but said nothing, knowing better than to start an argument when X was like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but... I can’t let everyone down. I owe it to the people involved in the crimes to solve them, and I owe it to Rebecca to do something useful for her.” He admitted, face still buried in Nate’s chest as the taller man stroked his hair gently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Agent Volkov doesn’t expect you to be ‘useful’.” Adam began, noting the sharp glare that Nate threw his way before continuing, “She expects you to be her son— having you back in her life is all she’s wanted. You are already doing more than enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still, I need to be useful to the people around me. I can’t... I can’t just do nothing.” X added, voice shaky. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Overworking yourself is only going to make it harder to do that, handsome. What happens if you pass out at a crime scene because you worked yourself to that point?” Mason commented, moving closer to the others. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mason has a point.” Nate agreed, much to Mason’s surprise. “You deserve rest, and overworking yourself will only make things worse in the long run.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Plus, you’re trapped now!” Felix grinned, placing a soft kiss on X’s neck. “We’re gonna make sure that you stay here and take care of yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m guessing I don’t get a say in the matter?” X asked, but his tone was light, and Unit Bravo could feel and even smell the change in his attitude. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That you do not.” Nate chuckled, coaxing a small laugh out of X in return. “We will take care of you until you feel better. Simply ask for it, and it is yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even if I asked for... a kiss from Adam?” X grinned mischievously, staring at Adam with a challenging look on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adam’s face flushed slightly, but he walked over to X anyways, waiting for him to untangle himself from Nate and Felix before bending down slightly, kissing him so gently that it seemed as if their lips barely touched. X huffed slightly, kissing Adam back properly, reveling in the soft gasp and gentle shudder that it drew from him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they pulled apart, Adam whispered something soft to X— he almost missed it, but he recognized the phrase from Adam’s trip to the hospital:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tu omnia.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">X smiled at him, kissing the corner of his lip, and repeating the phrase back to him— knowing fully well that Adam hadn’t expected him to hear or understand him, much less return the sentiment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, I’m kinda jealous now!” Felix huffed, breaking the two of them out of the spell they had found themselves under. “I want kisses from X, too!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mason made a general grunt of agreement, smirking at X in a way that let him know he felt the same way as Felix. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come here then, lover boy. You too, sunshine.” X smiled, gesturing for the two of them to come over and receive their kisses, which they both happily did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix sighed happily after his kiss, hugging X again and nuzzling his face into his neck for a moment, more than content to bask in the smell of a much happier X. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mason’s kisses were needier, messier than the others. X’s tongue piercing almost hit Mason’s teeth in the eagerness of it, but the two of them knew each other better than that, and were able to easily avoid such an occurrence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Darling,” X began, watching Nate perk up at the pet name. “Everyone has given me a kiss except for you. Care to remedy that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It would be my pleasure.” Nate responded, kissing X with such an intimate gentleness that the two of them seemed to completely melt into it, even if only for the briefest of moments. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surrounded by the ones he loved, X let himself truly relax, for the first time in as long as he could remember. He didn’t feel the need to burn himself out, or to work on his cases non-stop until they were solved. All he felt the need to do was love those around him, and be loved in turn. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And while he might not have been the best at taking care of himself, he was very good at that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 9: Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Me, psychoanalyzing UB through their hands and how they’d hold hands? It’s more likely than you’d think</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It might have just been a small detail, but Xing often spent time looking at the other’s hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adam’s hands were large, much larger than his own. They were rough and calloused, a testament to over 900 years of hard work. On the occasions that X actually got him to hold his hand, he found that his hand was always completely overshadowed by Adam’s— and yet he always held his hand so gently, as if he was worried that he would break it simply by holding it. Those same hands that were capable of breaking anything they held were also capable of incredibly soft touches and gestures; barely-there caresses and gentle, lingering touches that seemed to light his whole body aflame from a single point of contact. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nate’s hands were equally large, long fingers making them look slightly disproportionate, though they matched the rest of his equally gangly body. His hands were soft, and his nails well-manicured— a true testament to how Nate took care of himself, if only on the surface level. When he held X’s hand, he was constantly tracing small circles onto the back of it, both restless and reassuring— just like him. He was equally romantic and hesitant, unsure of himself and yet still incredibly willing to give everything he had to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mason’s hands were not as large as the other two, but they were still much larger than X’s. His hands were rough, and X felt sure that if he were human, they would be covered in scars. His nails were short, but messy— cut for convenience and utility rather than aesthetics. When he held hands, it was almost awkward— it seemed almost painfully obvious that he wasn’t used to this sort of thing, and didn’t know how to handle gentle intimacy. He was so used to being rough around the edges, both literally and figuratively. The softness of love was something foreign to him, yet something he obviously appreciated all the same. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Felix’s hands were much smaller than the other three, to the point of almost being the same size as X’s. His nails were always covered in some sort of bright nail polish, slightly chipped due to his constant activity. He approached hand-holding with the same reckless enthusiasm that he approached everything else with; squeezing X’s hand just a little too hard on some occasions, constantly fidgeting and moving around due to his pure excitement at having someone he loved. He was pure joy, especially when it came to how completely and totally he loved. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was amazing how something as simple as their hands could highlight the difference between each of the members of Unit Bravo. But then again, they were each incredibly complex people, and X was able to find beauty in every part of them, no matter how small. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>